


At the Very End

by roguefaerie



Series: Of Dreams and Demons [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Ficlet, Gen, Post-Finale, Psychic Bond, Series Finale, Spoilers for Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Telepathy, Timestamp, as part of this AU in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Timestamp to the powers!Dean AU I wrote years ago. How they would react to the events of the finale.Or: Dean has powers, Sam and Dean have a psychic bond and now...here they are.
Series: Of Dreams and Demons [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/755235
Kudos: 3





	At the Very End

At the very end, Dean doesn’t have time to ache for Sam, to miss him, to wonder after him. He’s in the car and the music is blasting and he’s lost in the feelings of how intense the music is.

How being in Heaven now is like having the mental bond with Sam, but being connected to everyone there at the same time.

The way it was when they were younger, and their mother had shown them the other side. Her other side. Their other side. Not because they were fighting demons or angels, but because it fulfilled something in them, and brought them closer to her. 

This was like that, in a way, except the connection was so vast, so right, so complete.

Then Sam was right behind Dean in a way that Dean could feel, as soon as he was done with his drive… and it was everything, but more.

Sam was home.

Dean held onto him for all he was worth, but loosely at the same time. There was no fear of losing Sam ever again.

Their senses adapted quickly as Sam slotted into place exactly where he was supposed to be.

Dean had reached the heaven that he deserved, with Sam by his side, and all at once everything was as it should be.


End file.
